


Laughter, in silence

by Cibeeeee



Series: Ending of Hiraeth [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Team as Family, background McHanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cibeeeee/pseuds/Cibeeeee
Summary: Written from prompt on tumblr: "You know how in your fics McCree keeps going to Symmetra for help because Genji is a lying little shit who absolutely can't be trusted? How about Satya confronting Genji about it? Just the thought makes me laugh!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by a prompt I got from tumblr, the anon read my mind, I was going to write Satya and Genji next already!!

Satya was not as overwhelmed as she thought she would be at the group dinner they held the night the mission team returned. Maybe it was because she was in the kitchen with McCree, busying themselves with the preparation of dinner. Only showing her face when bringing in the food to the table.

Serval people asked her to join. Reinhardt bellowed her name gave her the ninth hug of the night and practically pleaded her to just sit down and have fun with them.

“Later, Mr. Wilhelm. I promise,” Satya said, didn’t have the heart to say she needed to comfort a certain gunslinger.

Said gunslinger was in the kitchen, face in his hand and has been groaning nonstop for the past thirty minutes. Satya had long stopped trying to snap McCree out of it.

“Just remember your mistake and move on,” she snapped with no heat, bring out the drinks from the refrigerator.

“How did I mess this up, oh my lord,” McCree mumbled into his hands. “Hanzo must think I’m so dumb.”

“Not from the kisses he gave you,” Satya sighed. “McCree, you know Hanzo doesn’t care. You’re just embarrassed.”

“You’re damn right I’m embarrassed.”

“So you’re just going to sit in the kitchen instead of being outside? Did you not miss him?”

“You bet your ass I missed him,”

“And yet, here you are, leaving Hanzo alone outside.”

Satya did not say that. McCree and she both snapped their head to the entrance where Genji was leaning on the frame.

“My brother is asking for you, Jesse,” Genji said breezily. “If you do not wish to anger him on his first day back, I suggest you go now.”

McCree looked at the door nervously. “Is he pissed?”

“He will be if you keep sitting here.”

McCree jumped to his feet, and stood tensely. It took both Satya and Genji some light threats to get him finally moving.

“Why are you not outside with us, Miss Vaswani?” Genji turned and hopped on the counter once McCree was out of the door.

“I was just preparing the food,” Satya replied.

“The food is already served,” Genji tilted his head, smiling (Satya can hear it in his voice). “Did you need help with the drinks?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I just…”

“Overwhelmed?”

Satya should not have been surprised that Genji could tell. “No, not yet. But if I go out there…”

Genji hummed. “Hanzo used to be too,” he said. “Usually I keep him company until he is ready.”

Satya said nothing, she should not be surprised again…

“Would you like me to keep you company, Miss Vaswani? I would love to.”

Satya sat down the drinks. Genji took them and placed them away, patting the counter next to him.

“No,” Satya said.

“Come on,” Genji laughed. “There are no chairs here.”

Satya looked around, as if hoping chairs would magically appear. She considered making one right on the spot, but Genji beat her to it.

“And no hard light stuff,” he warned, waving his index finger.

Satya sighed and sat on the counter beside him. She did not have to hop on.

“So, the ring?” Genji asked.

“The ring,” Satya confirmed, “was not my idea.”

Genji chuckled. “Did not think it was. Though I was surprised to hear McCree seeking your help.”

“I was as well.”

“More so when I hear you accepted.”

“…I was as well.”

Genji hummed. An acknowledgment, and an open invitation for her to continue, if she chose to.

Satya did.

“I have some question as well.”

“Yeah?”

“McCree told me that he often seeks your help with Hanzo, but you often… mislead him.”

Genji burst out laughing, head thrown back. Satya chuckled lowly.

“That is an understatement,” Genji replied, still half laughing.

“Why do you do it?”

“Why would I not?”

Satya gave him a look. “There is no reason for you to do so.”

“Yeah there is!” Genji sounded like she was the one being unbelievable. “It’s fun!”

“I think you mean rude.”

“Ouch, Miss Vaswani,” Genji put his palm over his heart, feigning hurt. The motion reminded Satya so much of McCree she wondered who learned it from whom. “Not _all_ of them was malicious.”

“Some of them were?”

“Only one of them,” Genji actually sounded guilty.

“What did you do?” Satya tried not to let her curiosity steep through her voice. If Genji noticed anything, he didn’t tease her about it.

“Well…” Genji tapped his fingers against the counter. _Tap-tap_. “I may have…” _Tap-tap-tap._ “Lied to Hanzo that I…” the tapping was getting faster now. Genji was really nervous, though he did not stop. “Slept with McCree back in the day.”

Satya gasped. “Genji!” she hissed.

“I know! I still feel terrible!” Genji covered the side of his face where his ears would be, as if to cover up whatever Satya was going to say. “McCree asked me to see if Hanzo was interested and Hanzo started asking me about McCree and I panicked! It was when Hanzo and I was still tiptoeing around each other and I got nervous and I made a joke but it went too far!”

Satya let out a heavy breath through her nose. How was she going to respond to that?

Instead, she put a hand on Genji’s shoulder. “You were very mean, Genji,” she said seriously.

“Thanks,” Genji murmured.

“But it was a mistake. It all turned out well, did it not?”

“All thanks to you,” Genji replied. He turned and faced Satya. “You made McCree tell Hanzo.”

“I only yelled at him,” Satya said, taken aback.

“And it work,” Genji was smiling with his voice again. Satya had to turn away.

“I supposed it did.”

“Thank you.”

Satya said nothing in return. Her head low. Her cheeks hot.

They sat on the counter, listening to their friends’ cheerful laughs.

  

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://cibeeeeee.tumblr.com/) and/or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spiciestcibee?lang=zh-tw) !


End file.
